


Uciekać

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Fluff, M/M, POV Lestrade, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dodatek do "Całkowicie błędny". Raczej czytać razem.





	

Nie będzie dłużej przed tym uciekać. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Czasem Greg był pewien, że ostatnie cztery lata były najlepszymi w jego życiu.

Czasem uważał, że lepiej by było, gdyby nigdy nie spotkał Mycrofta Holmesa.

To był właśnie taki moment. W uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu cyniczne słowa, które tak pasowały do Mycrofta. " _Troska o drugą osobę nie jest zaletą._ "

  
Trudno. Najwyżej Mycroft go wykpi. Był mistrzem kpin, chyba lepszy był tylko w łóżku i w rządzeniu Zjednoczonym Królestwem.

  
Był zmęczony tym ciągłym krążeniem i udawaniem. Zakochał się i jedyne, czego pragnął, to żeby Myc to odwzajemniał. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest jaki jest - skryty, nieufny i oziębły. Lestrade miał nadzieję, że to skutek braku towarzystwa. Był tego prawie pewny, bo widział na własne oczy, jak Mycroft się zmienia. Były to zmiany drobne i raczej powolne, ale były. Greg widział ciepło w jego uśmiechu, gdy po wspólnej nocy budził go śniadaniem do łóżka. Zauważał iskrę radości, gdy całował go na pożegnanie. I najważniejsze - Mycroft mu zaufał. Nie tak jak Anthei - której ufał w sprawach państwowych. Zaufał mu w sposób prywatny, osobisty.

  
A Greg się w nim zakochał.

  
Stał więc teraz w drzwiach salonu Holmesa i czekał na jego ruch.


End file.
